


小娇妻

by YetiLiYe



Category: all颜齐 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YetiLiYe/pseuds/YetiLiYe
Summary: *早就想拉这对儿了。cxx的时候就很喜欢*没想到这对儿后续比我想的多。cxx的互动就很有夫妻感（？）帮忙贴后背的名牌之类的。没想到电影首映也有邀请，今天还有微博互动了*俊孝大哥蛮帅的。而且琪琪最近好娇
Relationships: 宝贝孝齐, 颜孝云散
Kudos: 3





	小娇妻

颜孝云散

刘俊孝是那种典型的五好男人，没有不良嗜好，为人正直，爱岗敬业，遵纪守法，生活作风优良。下了班准时回家绝对不会在外面和别人鬼混的类型。  
和比自己小很多的男孩子结婚之后，他更深知自己要给他安全感，不能让自己的小娇妻天天在家待着太无聊。每次出门前都会低下头给他一个深深的Goodbye kiss，任由他给自己整理领带和衣服。  
是的，他们结婚以后，刘俊孝就哄着张颜齐让他把工作辞了，一心一意在家当他的全职太太，自己负责赚钱养家。  
一开始张颜齐当然是不肯，他还这么年轻，又是个风一样男孩，热爱自由。怎么舍得每天只能被困在家里，做什么所谓的“全职太太”、“家庭主妇”？  
可是男人总是背着他唉声叹气，生怕自己的爱人会在外面遭受别人的冷言冷语，哪怕他嘴上说着不介意，自己只要一想到他会受那种委屈，就难受地不行。一来二去，两个人都妥协了，张颜齐在家办公，刘俊孝下了班就会回家陪他。  
刘俊孝很爱自己的小爱人，他性格总是软软地像只小猫，有时候又很多事情做不好，笨笨的需要人教。刘俊孝从来不介意，和他挤在厨房里，恨不得手把手地教他做菜，切了一根胡萝卜都巴不得叼在自己嘴里，口对口地喂给他吃，然后再交换一个胡萝卜味的吻。  
但其实张颜齐是会做饭的，他甚至还教过别人。可是他特别喜欢刘俊孝又说他傻乎乎，又跑过来干劲十足地教他。而且刘俊孝做饭很好吃，和自己半吊子的水平相比，他能称得上是专业大厨。  
张颜齐不喜欢洗碗。有的时候他会一边洗碗一边嘴里抱怨个不停，故意吸引刘俊孝的注意，好像他这么大一个人了，连洗碗都会手忙脚乱搞得鸡飞狗跳。刘俊孝这时就会整个人环住他，把比自己不知道瘦弱了多少倍的小娇妻整个抱起来，挠他的肚皮逗他笑。  
张颜齐笑累了就一点力气都没有，整个人挂在刘俊孝的脖子上，好在他的肌肉比较发达，完全能支撑得住。他尖尖的虎牙还露着，一双眼睛慵懒的眯起来，湿漉漉还带着泡沫的的手弄脏了刘俊孝黑色的短袖。他就会把这个当做借口，让刘俊孝把上衣脱下来拿去洗，然后偷偷在背后欣赏他身上的肌肉悄悄吞口水。  
男孩子嘛，羡慕肌肉男的身材也是很正常的事。  
张颜齐在家的时候喜欢赤着脚走来走去，刘俊孝不知道因为这件事苦口婆心和他说过多少遍。  
口头教训没用，他就直接采取行动，让张颜齐赤裸的脚踩在自己的脚背上，两个人腻腻乎乎地面对面抱着，一步一步挪回到卧室穿鞋——听上去麻烦，其实是一种情趣。  
或者有时候张颜齐顽劣地屡教不改惹刘俊孝生气，他就干脆把他打横抱起来，冲进卧室带上门教训，再出来的时候厨房锅里的粥都糊掉了。  
张颜齐不喜欢健身，健身太累了。但是他喜欢看刘俊孝健身。在客厅里铺一块瑜伽垫，趴在上面做平板支撑。  
“你来。”刘俊孝有时候会招呼坐在沙发上看书的他。他好奇的走过去，刘俊孝就会让他换个地方坐，“来，趴我背上看书，陪我一起健身。”  
“啊……我可沉了，你可以吗？”张颜齐犹犹豫豫地不知道怎么上去。  
“嘿，我可不可以你还不清楚吗？快上来。你瘦地一把骨头，一点也不沉。”  
张颜齐咬着牙小心翼翼地爬上去，手掌支撑着自己，顺便手心里感受着刘俊孝后背上实实在在紧绷的背肌，和他比自己粗了两倍的手臂。  
完全趴在他身上以后，刘俊孝还突然一鼓作气地来了十个俯卧撑。吓得张颜齐趴不稳，差点从他背上滑下去，连忙伸出胳膊环住了刘俊孝的胸口稳住自己。  
他摸了摸刘俊孝的两块胸肌，美滋滋地评价：“大哥不错嘛，最近胸练得又大了一点。”  
“嗯，喜欢吗？”刘俊孝很是骄傲，语气里都带着点炫耀，不过如果身上这只小猫要是不继续乱摸，他会更加愿意和他分享其他的健身技巧的。  
“喜欢喜欢。”张颜齐摸完了胸肌，两只手又往下滑，滑进刘俊孝的上衣里去摸他的腹肌，一边摸一边数，还不禁感慨：“一、二、三、四、五、六、七、八！你这两块什么时候练出来的！我酸了[酸]。”  
最后两块腹肌已经摸到了刘俊孝的内裤边和他的腹股沟，男人喘着粗气，也不知道是因为健身太累还是因为别的一些原因，突然开口警告他：“你，别摸了啊。再随便乱摸，小心我收拾你。”  
张颜齐却叛逆心起，偏不听他，一边在刘俊孝身上扭来扭去，一边在他身上上下其手不断试探：“我不能摸，还有谁能摸哦？这是我的法定权利！我自己没有还不许羡慕一下你吗？”  
却不知刘俊孝一个翻身，把张颜齐直接从他身上翻下来摔在了瑜伽垫子上。张颜齐揉着自己的脑壳一通乱叫：“痛死了，你好小气！”  
刘俊孝一边用自己的手去垫他的后脑勺，一边压上去逼近了他，又气又笑地咬他的嘴唇：“最近越来越调皮了哈？看我怎么收拾你。”  
一边说着就一边伸手下去脱他的家居裤。张颜齐腰细，家居裤的松紧带又有些松了，很快就被一扒到底，两条又长又白地腿搅在一起羞羞地不敢张开。脚趾都紧紧攥着。  
现在倒知道害臊了。  
刘俊孝两只大手摸遍了他的大腿，又不断揉捏着他的小腿肚，一边摸还一边琢磨：“这么细的腿，是怎么跑的这么快的呢？”  
害的张颜齐在这个时候突然回忆起运动会上弯道超车的场景，脸红的更厉害了，一把抓过刘俊孝的手臂不愿意让他再摸下去：“瑜伽垫上好硬哦，你抱我进去好不好？”  
怎么会不好。年轻男孩身上只剩一件刘俊孝的旧短袖，纯棉的质地，已经被洗的有些透明了，穿在他宛如纸片的身体上就像个空空荡荡的罩子，什么都兜不住，什么都藏不住。  
男人的巨龙也早就蓄势待发。把他扔在柔软的床上就扑了上去。  
张颜齐躺在床上，长长的碎发遮住他的眼睛，他只能透过一只眼的眼缝去看到刘俊孝正跪在他身上脱衣服。倒三角身材，还有粗壮的大腿。张颜齐扭动着身子把自己的平角裤蹬到了床下，迫不及待地把自己翻了过来趴在床上撑起上半身，一副我做好准备了的样子。  
刘俊孝看着他凹陷到柔软被单里的细腰还有主动翘起来圆乎乎的屁股，大腿根都羞得发红。就猜到了他方才的那一系列举动都不过是主动送上门来的勾引。不然怎么突然臊成了这样，脸都给埋了起来？  
有时候这个小家伙是真的太会撒娇了。  
刘俊孝拿他没办法，两只手握住他的腰一个使劲儿就把他整个人又转了过来。张颜齐满脸突然，第n次愤恨这位大哥实在是力大无穷，翻自己就跟翻锅里的小黄鱼一样容易。  
“怎么？刚才耍流氓，现在知道脸红了？”刘俊孝一点面子也不给他留，明目张胆地拆穿了他的把戏。  
张颜齐就不干了，瘫在床上耍赖：“哼，明明是你让我趴上去的又怪我。太不讲理啦！我摸两下过过瘾！”说着又坐起来，两只手在刘俊孝地身上一通乱摸。从他的胸肌摸到腹肌，又从腹肌摸到腰侧，改为十只手指头乱挠，“可恶，你竟然不怕痒！”  
最后摸到腹股沟时，那一双四处作乱的手终于被逮住了。  
“没说不让你摸。但你也得摸到正地儿。”刘俊孝说着，就将那一双过分好看的手摸上自己的下体。纤纤细指说的难道不是他？刘俊孝觉得他帮自己撸的动作尤其色情，怎么叫人忍得住。  
刘俊孝被摸得舒服却突然开口：“这回你厨房里没做东西吧？”  
张颜齐懵懵地抬起那张小脸，眼角和双颊红霞齐飞，简单的摇了摇头。  
刘俊孝一把又将他压回到床上，捞起他两条腿缠在自己腰上，用自己的前液和口水帮他草草扩张几下就冲了进去。  
性爱讲究的是灵与肉。张颜齐信奉这个信仰，只是婚后的性爱频繁到让他上瘾，也让他太快地习惯了这样的节奏。一步到胃的快感每次都会让他怀疑自己的肉体刺激到能让灵魂被顶出去，直接飞升。  
此时所有奇怪的想法和精妙的语句全都四散在他的思维宫殿里，难觅踪迹。  
从前他在和别人做这种事时，手总是习惯性地抓着床单或者枕头，害怕会把别人的后背抓疼。  
但是刘俊孝叫他不用担心。第一次见面时就无比温柔的大哥贴在他耳边说：“抓我。如果你疼，就别怕把我抓破。这点小伤哪比得上你疼。”  
张颜齐用力地抓住刘俊孝的肩膀，他的肩膀很厚，张颜齐抓着抓着就会抓不住地滑下来，再转移到他的臂弯处。  
但他并不是疼的。他好喜欢，刘俊孝大又有力，像大地一样能给他安全感。即使是现在这样的姿势。他被捞起来坐在他的大腿上，身体不住地颠簸着，感受着他在自己体内冲撞，酸麻的胀痛感全都是销魂蚀骨的快乐。  
刘俊孝还要哄着他：“宝贝，怎么样，还行吗？”  
张颜齐巴不得用尽全力抱住他，放开了嗓子去喊，给他反馈。可惜他不是声音甜美的类型，但低声部也能被撞出软糯地奶里奶气的呻吟。  
“嗯哼……顶到了，我腰没力了……啊哈，好舒服……”西南口音残留在他的字句中，香软甜糯地是红糖糍粑的味道。  
张颜齐把刘俊孝夹地太紧，性爱里他好像永远都不明白放松是什么感觉。可是刘俊孝爱惨了每次做爱都紧张地绷紧自己的小齐，眉头也会八字地皱着，一点点口水顺着他的嘴脸流淌下来，顺着他的下颌线滴在他的锁骨窝。  
刘俊孝会一一舔过去，留下一点点痕迹。下面被箍得发麻，他察觉到自己怀里的齐天大圣其实不是孙悟空，而是头上的那顶金箍。他的目标就是冲地更深，更重，更快。  
怀里的人就变得更软，更甜，更乖，迷迷糊糊地摸上自己的胸，再摸上刘俊孝的胸，张张嘴念叨着：“还要……还要……”  
最后被带进极乐，小家伙就扭扭身体埋进他怀里。奶奶地叫他一声：“老公，晚安。”  
这大概就是家里有一个小娇妻的乐趣。  
fin


End file.
